Three-dimensional (3D) body scanners are designed to capture a 3D model (or 3D avatar) of a user's body. The 3D model may be used to visualize an accurate shape of the user's body. Generally, 3D body scanners may include one or more cameras that capture images of the user's body from multiple angles. From the images, the 3D body scanner may reconstruct the user's body in three dimensions and generate the 3D model of the user's body.
In one example, 3D body scanners may be used for a number of applications. For example, 3D models and resulting body measurements may be used for 3D printed figurines, fitness and personal health tracking, healthcare and medical evaluations, clothing fit recommendations, draping clothing atop models to validate fit, evaluating and providing insights into sizing strategies for apparel companies, etc. For example, 3D body scanners may be used in fitness clubs and healthcare facilities to allow users to view body shape, posture and health indicators. As another example, 3D body scanners may be used to monitor body shape and posture during pregnancy or to capture amputated limbs in three dimensions to make custom 3D printed prosthetics. As another example, 3D body scanners may be used in apparel and retail to recommend or ensure proper fitting clothing.
In one example, 3D body scanning systems may be implemented using a body scanning booth or cabin, which may be fitted with cameras or 3D body scanners. The user may stand within the booth or cabin and hold a pose for a certain period of time (e.g., 20 seconds), which allows the cameras or 3D body scanners to capture images of the user from multiple angles. The 3D body scanning system may include a software application that reconstructs the 3D model of the user's body by ‘stitching’ together the images to generate a detailed 3D model, which may have colors and textures depending on a type of 3D body scanning system used. In another example, 3D body scanning systems may include a rotating table or platform on which the user stands and faces a fixed camera or 3D body scanner, which allows the user to be captured from multiple angles.